Memory Alchemist
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Jump into the mystery around a single child. Why are people only seeing what was on the outside of him? He's different because he can see things with just a simple touch. Roy and Winry are trying to figure out who this child can become.
1. Three are Left

Disclaimer: Let's see, if I owned FMA, I would've found another way for the Elric brothers to get their original bodies back. Sadly, I don't own FMA, and I don't feel like getting sued because all I own is...nothing but candy canes!

A/n: After a bunch of people saying how it was confusing or something, I decided to rewrite it. So far, I got the first chapter only. You'll have to wait until after Christmas and New Year's to get the next chapter. I got rid of the name 'Flame', and the pairing is Roy/Winry but the story is all about them, okay people.

Chapter One

And Three Are Left

Edward Elric walked into the nursery with a tired look on his face. He stumbled over to the crib, where his little infant son was being to fuss. Sighing, the golden haired man lifted the young child up and softly began a lullaby to assure the child's sleep. He wasn't able to finish it as someone was knocking loudly on his door. The infant was lowered back into the crib with hiss eyes closed.

"Who is it? If it's a salesperson, be prepared for an ass kicking!" Ed grumbled as he walked over to the door. Laughter came from the other side, and the golden eyes that were Ed's narrowed as his hand went around the doorknob. He flung it open and was tackled by two three-year-old boys with brown hair and green eyes.

"Timothy and Thomas Elric, get off your uncle. He's had a rough day. Hey Ed," Alphonse Elric said to his older brother. Ed sighed as Al's wife, Nelly ushered the two boys to the guest rooms for their naps. "We came as soon as we could, and as you can see, it's about noon since you don't have any clocks around here." Ed sighed again and stood up, cracking his back during it.

"Thanks for coming to baby-sit. It was last minute, and I'll only be gone for three days at the most. Mustang is become more and more annoying since I helped that poor town in the west. I have to meet Havoc at the train station in thirty minutes," Ed said. Al had quit going on missions with his older brother when he married Nelly. He felt left out sometime whenever Ed refused to give out the details, but the feeling usually passed within the first couple of days.

"Ender won't be a problem. He's only seven months old, Ed. You forget that after raising _twins_ for three years, you almost become immune to anything a child can throw at you!" Al said, nodding his head sharply. He looked into Ed's defeated and understood that the pain was still fresh and not willing to close.

Caitlyn Memory was once a State Alchemist alongside Ed, and she drove him crazy. They went on many missions together and were rising to become one of the strongest pairs in among the other alchemists. Everyone said that the two would get married, and they were all correct. Two years ago, Ed married Caitlyn under the trees in Resembool, and seven months ago, Ender Elric was born. Sadly, Edward was cursed with misfortune as some would say because Caitlyn was given a solo mission two months after Ender's birth that sent her two the feral deep south. She returned in a casket, and at Ed's request, was buried in Resembool near his own parents.

The door shook as someone was knocking on it loudly. Al went to answer, but as soon as the door was opened, he met a man armed with a military knife. He slashed Al across the neck, and the brown haired man fell back and was lying on the ground, dying before he realized what was happening. The last thing Al saw was the crazed look in the man's eyes and how they looked so similar to Caitlyn's.

Nelly screamed as Ed held her back with his own heart being tugged at by the sight. He learned to let himself become numb around death long ago. It helped later with the pain anyways. He knew who the man was and couldn't understand why he was attacking. While thinking this, Nelly escaped and was immediately killed by Michael Memory.

"Ed, you could've just stayed loyal to Mustang! Could've been his fucking lap dog! No! You led my beloved sister to her death! I'm going to kill every fucking bastard in your family, so you can't corrupt anyone else's sisters!" Michael shouted. The look in his eyes and how he trembled were the clears signs of drugs being used. The man had despised Edward since his sister because partners with the FullMetal Alchemist. He was a heavy drinker and suffered from depression. He was probably on something like the white stuff Ed couldn't remember at that exact moment. He was too busy blocking the knife with his arm blade. It was his only weapon besides alchemy, and he didn't want to resort to that because that would mean Michael's death.

"Michael, I didn't send her on the mission! I begged her not to go!" Ed shouted as he blocked a blow to his head. Michael roared and drew a second knife. Ed knew it was too late to save Michael from anything, so he clapped his hands together as the knives were lodged into both of his lungs. He pressed his hands against Michael's chest and turned his brother-in-law into a human bomb. Blood and organ splattered the walls and furniture around him. Ed gave up on breathing and collapsed in a puddle of someone's blood. He felt light now and gave up completely. Nothing was going to right him from his paradise now.

Roy Mustang was the first to arrive at the Elric home, and police officers and paramedics followed him. He walked into the home and looked at the gruesome sight. Winry Rockbell was crying her eyes out on the ground. She was bringing up yellow bile from her stomach from the sight. Roy had to swallow down the sour vomit, as he was about to go see if anyone was alive. Everything about the scene brought so many horrible memories back that he was frozen to his spot. The war flashed through his eye as well as the Rockbells' death that he was ordered to commit. The sour bile was brought up and not forced back down. It was too painful to understand who or what killed the family.

A child's cry brought Mustang back to Earth. He looked across the room at a toddler who was crying into his forearm. The brown hair on top was identical to Al's, so the boy was either Thomas or Timothy. He was about to rush over to his fallen parents when Winry picked him up. Roy didn't know how she managed to escape his line of vision, but he was thankful for the little rescue.

"Timmy, where's Tommy and Ender? Are they still asleep?" Winry asked gently and softly. Timmy nodded slowly and looked at his parents on the floor as if they would magically pop up. "They're sleeping with angels, Timmy. The angels are keeping them safe and sound." Roy knew Winry's act was about to break, so he walked over and picked the boy up.

"Timmy, let's get Ender and Tommy, so we can go up to Winry's house. I bet Winry has hot chocolate," Roy said, masking his fear and sickness with false cheerfulness. It worked on the little boy, who jumped out of Roy's arm to tell his twin. A child with a short attention span forgot the angels and blood. "Take them out the back. You don't want them to see this again. I'll smooth things over with the police and be up once this is through, okay?" Winry was getting use to Mustang's visits. The man with the eye path over one eye visited her often after Aunt Pinako passed away two years ago. Winry could never figure him out because he would come up with something random each time as if to throw her off.

Roy sat at the table in Winry's dining room. With the two of them, they managed to get Timmy and Tommy asleep within twenty minutes. Ender was asleep when Roy arrived after about an hour of talking with the officers. He was going to call Central and ask to be moved to Resembool, and he'd probably get it since he was a General and could come to Central whenever they needed him.

"Roy, what are we going to do? They have nowhere to go! Tom and Tim have no grandparents on either side of their family, and Caitlyn's parents disappeared years ago. I feel so lost, and now with Ed and Al gone, I lost the remainder of my family that was always there for me! All I have left are three little boys that don't understand death, and I feel empty, wasted," Winry cried. She had her face buried in her hands as she shouted and cried. Roy blinked away his own tears and knew he had to comfort her. He pulled her off her chair and onto his lap to give her his shoulder to cry on. She clung to him like a life support that Ed or Al was to her when they were younger. She had become Ed's support after Caitlyn, and now, Roy was her support after the Elrics.

Winry didn't care that he was holding her. All that went through her mind were that Ed, Al, and Nelly were gone forever and their children had nowhere to go. She'd take care of them, and maybe Roy would help her for a while. He was that type of person, and she knew it was her favorite part of him. He wouldn't abandon her or the Elric children whenever something like this happened. For that moment they were at, it was just enough for Winry Rockbell to be in Mustang's arm and crying it out.

A/n: Wow. I'll repeat that I hate killing Ed, and I will accept constructive criticism. This is a rewrite, and if this goes good, I think I'll be rewriting _all_ my fanfictions. Well peeps, it was around eleven when I finished this rewrite, and I'm tired. See Ya – Lady Kagome0101


	2. Legal Guardian

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for...a mechanical pencil that is out of lead. I need to figure something out.

Chapter Two

Legal Guardian

Roy didn't particularly like funerals. They represent death of friends, strangers, family members, and comrades. He didn't know what made him assist in carrying Edward's casket, but the only thing it spared him from was Winry's tearstained face at the sight. Most of the people from Resembool were there for the funeral, so the boys were allowed to come along and stand with Winry. Roy ignored the priest as he spoke about nonsense that neither Ed nor he ever believed in. He lowered the casket in the ground while staring at the military flag.

He went to Winry's side and smoothed his uniform sleeve as if to brush away invisible dirt. He watched as Al and Nelly were lowered into the earth, but there wasn't a funeral for Michael because his family asked for his remains to be burned and sent to them. They didn't even come to see how Ender was doing, and Roy would've punched them if they did anyways. He looked at Tim and Tom, who were unusually quite, but they had every reason to be.

"Roy, is Mommy and Daddy angels like the man said?" Tom asked. His wide green eyes stared up at the military general as if to ask for a lie instead of the truth. Roy picked up the boy and held him close as the tears finally hit his jacket. The one eyed man could've sworn he saw a 'thank you' in Winry's eyes, but he dismissed it as tears.

"They're angels and will always protect when you need it. No more crying because they want you to be happy," Roy said. He learned many years ago that he shouldn't allow death to crawl under his skin and break him. Everything he did involved death and funerals for comrades and friends. Maybe he was trying to tell himself that his friends were angels as well instead of just lying to a little boy.

Winry cried into Roy's chest as they sat on the chair together. The boys finally went to sleep after a lot of bribing and songs, and Winry couldn't keep it together anymore. She just broke down in his arms like the night of the murders. He didn't want to admit to the feeling in his chest that was alien at most to him and happened only around her.

"They left me like always. I once thought that when their bodies were normal, or at least Al's, they'd come home to stay. Al finally came back, but Ed didn't come home until Caitlyn brought him back! Only Ed left then, but he always came back! They both left me again, but this time, they're not coming back!" Winry cried. She gripped Roy's t-shirt as she stained it with her tears, and he just held her began that's what she needed now. "Roy, don't leave me, please. Promise me." Roy froze and thought about his options.

"Winry, that's not my decision. The higher ups control me," Roy said. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten out of anger, and at that moment, he regretted mentioning the military.

"Why are you their dog? Are you a puppet?" Winry demanded, looking up from his shirt. Her blue eyes looked into his only dark eye, and he wanted to kiss away the tears that were falling. All of a sudden, his will power disappeared, and he gently kissed the tears away. Winry didn't push him away, so that was a good sign.

"I'll try to get stationed here. Don't cry anymore. It hurts me when you cry," Roy whispered. Winry curled up in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep. When he was sure she was out, Roy carried her back to her room to put her on the bed. "Goodnight, Winry." He brushed away some of the annoying blonde hair in front of her face and tucked her in. He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, please," Winry mumbled in her half-awake state. Roy looked at her and knew the wrist wasn't about to let up. He stripped down to his boxers and left his t-shirt on before getting into the bed beside her. "Goodnight, Roy." Winry placed her head against his chest, and he swore the whole world could hear his racing heart.

Roy held Winry's hand underneath the table as the social worker talked with them and told them that Al and Nelly made Winry the godparent while Ender's was one of two people. Roy was the one, and Michael was the other, so in the end, Roy was the only one still living. The worker told them how they were now the children's legal guardians but adoption was an option.

"We'll take what we have. Thank you," Roy said. The worker nodded and quickly left as if to say that he was afraid of the Flame Alchemist. As soon as the door was closed, Winry laughed at the way he had looked. "Some people have no idea what it is like to walk into a building just for it to go silent." At that comment, Winry had to cover her mouth to keep from waking Ender from his nap.

"Did you receive any word from the higher ups yet?" Winry asked. Roy nodded and handed her the letter from his back pocket. She looked at him and then at the letter. Snatching it from his hand, she quickly read through it, and with every line, she smiled. "This is great!" Roy didn't expect her to jump, hug him, and make the chair fall back, but in the end, it worked well for him because he got to kiss her.

"I'll be getting my paperwork sent here and will be going the occasional mission, but I'll always come back," Roy promised. He laughed as Winry playfully smacked his arm while she got up. The baby was crying in the other room, and the twins were in the doorway, crying because they fell. "I'll get Ender." He didn't mind helping with skinned up knees, but he wanted to see Winry's funny glares.

A/n: Shorter than last time. Oh well. I'm trying to get Winry and Roy's relationship to develop, but I don't want to bring up the whole fact of Roy being Winry's parents' murderer. She's been through enough and has forgiven him. As for the adoption thingy, well, I don't know how it works. If any of you do, I could use the help. Next chapter won't be until I get my stupid butt working, so see ya til next time. – Lady Kagome0101


End file.
